1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical shield for protecting an electronic device from electromagnetic interference, and in particular to a shield that is securely retained in an electronic device.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical shields are commonly mounted inside an electronic device, such as a computer, for shielding and protecting a circuit board of the electronic device from external electromagnetic interference. FIG. 7 of the attached drawings shows a conventional shield designated by reference numeral 5. The shield 5 comprises a panel having outward flanges 51 for fitting in an opening defined in a casing of an electronic device thereby securing the shield 5 in the casing. The shield 5 has openings 52 for accommodating connectors mounted on a circuit board of the electronic device.
Since the shield 5 is only retained in the opening of the casing by means of engagement between the flanges 51 and the opening, the shield 5 may not be securely fixed to the casing. Furthermore, a gap exists between the shield 5 and the opening of the casing. Thus, the engagement between the shield and the opening is further weakened.
It is thus desirable to have a shield that overcomes the problem of the prior art.